Touma Seisou
Touma Seisou (草壁=刀魔, Seisō Tōma) is a Sentōkijin (戦闘機人, "Combat Cyborg"), a cybernetic organism that combines living and mechanical body parts (i.e. an organism that has both artificial and natural systems) and is specifically designed for battle, before being bestowed with Shinigami powers. Prideful and boastful, he is proud of his power. While he acts awkward and shy to gain the trust of those around him, his true persona is that of a super-serious, highly rude and manipulative loner who is coldly dedicated to his mission. He is attempting to awaken the Ram Tenjōgekido, believing that its powers can be used to save the life of his best friend. Appearance Touma is a slim, yet muscular and toned young man of average height with dull red hair, which is kept in spiky strands jutting outwards in every direction, and a smaller, frontal tuft of hair partially hanging on his forehead. He has slanted dark blue eyes, and above the right one a thin scar is visible, diagonally going up his forehead. His left ear is adorned by an earring, with a prominent metal pendant reminiscent of a double-edged blade attached to it. On his left shoulder, Touma has an oddly shaped tattoo. Touma dons a blue vest with golden outer edges and inner edges covered by a prominent trimming of gray fur over a short, cream top, leaving his muscular upper abdominals exposed. His arms are covered by dark blue gloves reaching up to his middle biceps, with their upper edges being adorned by light grey bands hanging down several centimetres, and he wears loose, cream pants, held up by suspenders, attached to the pants' loops by square-shaped rings. Over them, he dons distinctive, dark blue galoshes-like footwear, reaching up to his thighs and attached to the upper edge of his pants. The prominent soles of the "boots" are distinctive in their own right, having rectangular protrusions pointing upwards on their front part, similar to square fangs. Personality and Traits Under orders to not reveal his identity, Touma hides his unpleasant personality under a bright, cheerful, and albeit slightly timid facade when he is around people. In reality, Touma is a confrontational and obnoxious loner who hates being ordered around and adores fighting. As his goals included having to become "friends" with Zakura, he was not happy about it, but he does come through for his allies every time, despite constantly asserting that he hates them all. Touma is a malicious and cold person who is willing to do anything in order to succeed, and summarizes that "the ends justify the means". Touma refuses to be ordered around, especially from someone like Zakura, but his sense of justice got over him and he ends up joining and developing that sense. Eventually. History Synopsis Powers and Abilities Swordsmanship Specialist: Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Touma is tremendously skilled in the art of Hakuda, utilizing a style created by none other than Bruce Lee; the Jeet Kune Do. Jeet Kune Do is filled with non classical and straightforward movements. Due to the way this style works they believe in minimal movement with maximum effect and extreme speed. The system works on the use of different 'tools' for different situations. These situations are broken down into ranges (Kicking, Punching, Trapping and Grappling), with techniques flowing smoothly between them. Unlike more traditional martial arts, Jeet Kune Do is not fixed or patterned, and is a philosophy with guiding thoughts. In true Bruce Lee imitation fashion, he tends to make martial arts sounds like "Whatchaa" (ホワッチャーッ) whenever he fights. Zakura even comments that "such sounds are irksome". *'Shindō Hasai' (振動破砕, "Vibration Shatter"): As part of his composition as a cyborg, Touma is able to release oscillatory waves towards the target from the ends of his limbs. The resulting resonance can crush the target and is particularly dangerous to electronic machinery. Touma can further compress the "oscillating energy" from this technique into energy loops around his knuckle. Together with the spinning of his fist, he can obliterate the weapon or attack from any opponent. Visually, this technique is a reference to the infamous Shining Finger utilized by the Shining Gundam in Mobile Fighter G Gundam. Shunpo Master: Enhanced Strength: Immense Durability: Not matter how much damage he takes, Touma always rises again and again until his foes are fatigued enough for Touma to deliver a decisive blow. This often surprises onlookers, and once asked about these miracles, Touma always responds "Fighting spirit!", going on to explain that as long as he is full of resolve, he will never die until his mission is complete and his foe is down. Shockingly, Touma has managed to take continual, deadly assaults from powerful enemies in most of his fights, and, despite this, to still stand up to fight, and eventually obtain the victory: such astonishing resistance was first shown during his battle with Massatsu Hakaisha in which, no matter how many times Touma got hit by his opponent's Bakunetsu Tenkyoken, he still managed to keep standing until Mitsuru intervened and defeated his foe, much to his ire. Kidō Master Kidō Master: Touma, despite the way he looks and acts, is shown to be a proficient Kidō specialist; a fact that surprises most when he displays such skills- though more often than not, Touma prefers to keep people in the dark about his proficiency in the Demon Way, as his forte lies in the Way of Sealing and healing; something which he sees as "so unlike me Touma that it could tarnish my reputation". However, time and time again, he shows himself to be selfless in its application without fail if his allies are concerned. Touma, surprisingly, shows reluctance when it comes to the Way of Destruction, and as such, it has been rumoured that he cannot fire a single offensive spell. At the moment, Touma can utilize any Way of Sealing spell and his limit in the Way of Destruction is up to spell level fourty only. *Master Healer: Bakudō Out of necessity, Touma had learned skills in the Way of Binding from the kind, elderly Visored Hachigen Ushōda; in fact, Hachigen is one of the only people who Touma genuinely respects; and his pacifistic philosophy has been implemented within Touma's use of the Demon Way. As stated before, Touma's forte is in the Way of Binding; he is able to use spells up to #99 without an incantation, but for the #90's range, he almost always utilizes an incantation, as not doing so tires him out significantly. Touma has learned all of Hachigen Ushōda's spells, though he cannot use them with the proficiency as the elderly Visored once did. *'Bakudō # 8. Seki' (斥, "Repulse"): A spell which Touma primarily utilizes for deflection. First, the young man amasses and converges her spiritual energy at any place he desires, which is usually on his person, before that spiritual energy shapes itself into an an orb of light blue energy, which absorbs the shock of an impact the moment an attack makes contact with the orb, whether it be physical or spiritual, before redirecting that power back in the foe's direction- this spell is capable of even knocking a foe around something fierce. The effect not only blocks the attack, but repels whatever strikes it. *'Bakudō #61. Rikujōkōrō' (六杖光牢, "Six Rods Prison of Light"): Touma points his index finger at his foe, generating a spark of golden energy. That energy summons six thin, wide beams of light which slam into his foe's midsection, holding them firmly in place. This leaves the target unable to move any part of their body, including any part of their body that wasn't struck by the six beams. A restraint spell which immobilizes enemies with six spiritual bands. **'Hibashira Rikujōkōrō' (火柱六杖光牢, "Blazing Column of the Six Rods Prison of Light"): A unique spell, where Touma points his index finger at his foe, generating a spark of golden energy. That energy summons six thin, wide beams of light which slam into his foe's midsection, holding them firmly in place. Mere seconds later, he charges up a Hadō #33, Sōkatsui (蒼火墜, "Blue Fire, Crash Down"), which splits and deviates into six smaller fireballs, which latch onto the rods and travel down them at a hastening rate, with their power and size increasing as the spiritual energy that forms Sōkatsui resonates with the spiritual energy that composes Rikujōkōrō, before they converge a single point, erupting in an enormous column of fire. *'Bakudō #81, Dankū' (斷空, "Splitting Void"): Charging and expanding his spiritual energy outwards before solidifying it, Touma erects a translucent barrier in the form of a rectangular wall to shield her or anyone else from an enemy's attack. This spell is capable of stopping Kidō-based attacks with power up to level 89. Vast Spiritual Power: Zanpakutō Tenmetsuhi (殄滅日, "Complete and Utter Annihilation, Sun" alternately "Flashing Blaze") is the name of Touma's Zanpakutō. When sealed, it takes the form of an elegantly crafted and slender katana that features a solid black blade, surrounded in its entirety by a narrow white cutting-edge when sealed. However, the most unusual portion of this weapon is its hilt, which consists of a completely smooth cylindrical handle. Shikai: Tenmetsuhi's release command is unknown, but when released, it looks like a large blade that appears to be Chinese in origin with an intricate and improper guard. The hilt regular-sized with a long metal chain attached to it, which can extend if Touma wants it to do so. It commonly is worn on Touma's back, wrapped in a burnt and tattered flag and the chain that hangs from its hilt. The blade of Tenmetsuhi is almost completely shattered near the tip of the blade and has a red design on it that greatly resembles the Japanese flag. Touma can extend the chain can also be used to swing the weapon like a flail and toss it at opponents for mid-range combat. Touma has also on more than one occasion used Tenmetsuhi's wide blade as a shield from incoming attacks. Shikai Special Abilities: Tenmetsuhi allows Touma to generate and merge flame and lightning, being able to spout fire and lightning from any part of his body. The heat of the fire can increase in temperature, which is proportional to Touma's emotional state. This fire is exceptionally strong, being able to burn even through metal. The lightning he produces possesses an incredibly high voltage, being particularly destructive, and the electricity is capable of momentarily paralyzing foes, making it easier for Touma to take them out. *'Kōhei Zenmetsu' (公平全滅, "Impartial Annihilation"): Touma melds the lightning with the flames, gathering them upon his blade and subsequently releasing them towards the opponent in the arc of his sword's swing. This generates an extremely large and destructive sparking blast, which produces an immense amount of light and is capable of travelling for great distances, wreaking havoc wherever it passes, generating a large explosion upon contact with his foe. Visually, the design, pose, and execution of Kōhei Zenmetsu are a reference to the iconic Broken Magnum technique of GaoGaiGar fame. *'Sōmetsukyū' (掃滅球, "Annihilation Sphere", alternately "Wiping Out Crisis"): Touma generates a large amount of lightning and fire upon his blade, which swirls around the blade, before hardening, creating an aura of dual elements. As Touma slams Tenmetsuhi's tip at the ground, the blade's contact with the ground generates a very large, sparking explosion around his opponent. *'Hyper-Speed Combat': Touma's Shikai can perform high-speed combat by amassing massive amounts of flame on his back and forming gigantic wings of flame; also granting him the ability of flight. His new speed is so great, that it also enhances his Shunpo prowess and allows him to create dozens of afterimages to confound his opponent. Unlike regular afterimages, these images still contain mass, allowing Touma to pull off numerous blows to his opponent from all angles. At a single thought, Touma can disengage the mass, reverting them to normal afterimages. These afterimages can also be utilized in a similar manner to Utsusemi. With the aid of Zankaen Ningyō, Touma's hyper-speed is given a fiery- and shocking twist, giving the foolish opponent who attempts to attack one of Touma's afterimages minimal chance when it comes to dodging the incredible burn and paralysis contact damage of a Zankaen Ningyō. *'Zankaen Ningyō' (残火炎人形, "Lingering Blaze Puppet"): Touma is able to shape a large amount of flames and thunder into his exact likeness, which function as if they were Touma himself, even able to bleed. After sustaining enough damage, they explode. Touma often makes use of these puppets to utilize some of his stronger attacks and to act as diversions or support in the heat of battle. Zankaen Ningyō is by far, Touma's most useful technique. Bankai: Seikō Tenmetsuhi (星光殄滅日, "Starlight Flashing Blaze"): Not Yet Revealed. Bankai Special Abilities: Not Yet Revealed. *'Raien Marugiri' (雷炎円錐, "Lightning Flame Gimlet"): Touma coats the blade of Seikō Tenmetsuhi in lightning and flames, which increases its sharpness greatly through high frequency vibrations, as well as increasing its cutting range. This takes the form of a drill. This allows Touma to pierce through most materials, as well as numb and burn the target who has been pierced by this blade of lightning and flame. Raienyaiba is a rare constantly-activated ability, which invokes the moment that Touma releases his Bankai. "Gimlet" is a type of hand drill. This attack's name is a reference to a minor GaoGaiGar villain named Gimlet, as well as a reference to the Giga Drill Breaker attack from Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann in higher output levels. *'Ultra-Speed Combat': Touma takes all the power of his flames and amasses them further, forming six sets of wings upon his back. Then, he uses the power of the Bankai to perform astoundingly high-speed combat and even faster flight. His newfound speed is so tremendous, that it also greatly enhances his Shunpo prowess drastically and allows him to create hundreds of afterimages to confound his opponent. *'Enhanced Bankai Duration': Furthermore, the fact that all of his flames are "compressed" means that usage of his Bankai doesn't expel as much spiritual power as other Bankai from the point of activation; thus allowing him to use Seikō Tenmetsuhi at a much longer duration than any other Bankai users of his level. *'Sōryū Enbu' (双龍円舞, "Twin Dragon Waltz"): Touma summons twin dragons of flame and lightning, respectively, which Touma refers to as Flame Dragon (炎龍, "Enryū") and Thunder Dragon (雷龍, "Rairyū"). They then shoot at the target as if they were real dragons, moving at high speeds. This attack is a homage to EnRyu and RaiRyu from The King of Braves GaoGaiGar series. *'Kagutsuchi' (加具土命, "Added Tool Earth Lord"): Touma causes the flames and thunder to amass around his body, swirling around it at tremendous speeds, forming a small barrier, essentially converting his resolve into a near-absolute defense. This allows Touma to literally cheat death and manipulate fate, taking any "threat" attacking him and assimilating it into the barrier generated around his body, which takes the "threat" and throws it in a random direction, making its chances of striking Touma null and void. However, this barrier can be pierced by aiming "weak" attacks at Touma. Therefore, the barrier will not recognize the attack as a "threat" due to its supposed "weakness", and it will break through. "Kagutsuchi" is a fire god deity of Japan who burned his mother to death when she gave birth to him. *'Guren Bakuraijin' (紅蓮爆雷刃, "Crimson Lotus: Exploding Lightning Blade"): An ultimate combination of offensive and defensive reiryoku, based on the Two Powers into One technique utilized by the Soul King. Touma generates lightning upon his left blade, and flames on his right. He then brings his blades together and crosses them. A tornado of flame and lightning forms around the enemy when their hands gather, binding them in a gravity lock. Once the opponent is paralyzed, Touma thrusts Seikō Tenmetsuhi into the opponent's soul and the blade absorbs it. This invariably causes the opponent to disintegrate. Guren Bakuraijin is most useful when activated towards the end of a battle between high-level opponents, since the area will be saturated with excess energy from their attacks. It is a recycling of the reishi just used and spread over the battlefield. Therefore, even though Touma has been exhausted from reishi, the ability can still be invoked. Visually, it is a reference to the Hell and Heaven technique, the strongest technique of GaoGaiGar. Relationships Trivia *Many aspects of his character, including his status as a cyborg, his hot-blooded personality, Bankai transformation sequence, and typical attack routine, are a heavy nod to the 1997 anime The King of Braves GaoGaiGar and its sequel OVA. In addition, his last name, "Seisou" (草壁 Seisō) serves as homage to Lockon Stratos of Mobile Suit Gundam 00 fame, being a direct translation of "Stratos". *In addition, his personality and preferred style of fighting is homage to Joe Asakura aka Joe the Condor from Science Ninja Team Gatchaman. Category:Persona Superior Deus Category:Male Category:Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Anti-Hero Category:Neutral Evil Category:LGBT Characters